Arms of comfort
by celticstarwolf
Summary: They needed just a little comfort when one of their own has to leave. Candy land Challenge for Chit Chat at authors corner. Please R&R Thank you


A.N: Candy land challenge I had Reid/Garcia and Hershey kisses. Set just after "JJ" the only fic that I'll write with JJ gone. For some reason Reid's reaction to JJ leaving struck me and has stayed with me there for this little piece I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Arms of comfort

Penelope watched her walk away long blonde hair waving down her back a sense of lost and regret filling her body as a deep ache settled over her. She wasn't sure how they were going to make it without her now that one fourth of their family was leaving. Being pushed out more like it run through her mind and Penelope got the itch to erase everyone who'd made the decision to move her. But then it would do no good JJ would still be gone and she would be in massive trouble.

A deep sigh left her lips as she turned, JJ having rounded the corner and was now out of sight to shut down her babies and get ready to go home there was nothing more here for her tonight. Yet she didn't want to go home with nothing there to keep her company and Kevin being an ass about the whole situation. Saying that it was for the best that he would've made the move without a second thought, his words made her think deeply about the relationship they had how it didn't quite feel like it use to.

Contemplating on calling her hot stuff to see if he was available while drumming her fingers against the dark wooden desk, she pushed those thoughts aside knowing he'd gone out to the local club to dance and drink off the frustrations. She wasn't so sure her mood would allow watching scantily clad women rub up against him shamelessly. With a shake of her red haired head Penelope grabbed her multi-colored purse and bright pink leather lab top bag she rose and made her own way out the door locking it behind her then leaning back against the solid hard wood.

"I'm going to miss you Jayje," she whispered the too walls tears clouding her vision.

She didn't want to break here for anyone to see rather she wanted to be at home with a comfy purple throw wrapped around her Hello kitty pajamas, a sappy chick flick, wine and popcorn. She could pretend that it was the movie making her cry and not the emotions running through her heart and mind. The longing to have everything return to normal when it wasn't.

With another shake of her head Penelope pushed away from the door and started down the hallway feeling, remembering and even regretting the days she spent hold up behind these steel and stone walls. However that was something she'd have to live with on her own.

…..Arms of comfort….

He sat there shock, heart break and sadness coursing through his veins. She was leaving! Those three words kept running through his mind confusing and bewildering him to no end. Even with all his genius nothing could prepare him for the ache in his chest at the news. He'd known her for so long she'd been a constant in his life when he'd barely had that while growing up, the only one in his life to ever call him Spence and treat him like a normal man and not some science experiment. And now she wouldn't be here anymore, she wouldn't brighten his day with just one look.

Having never got the chance to tell her what he'd felt, how she touched his life and that he'd be forever grateful for the kindness she'd showed him. He wasn't sure were to go from here even with all the knowledge Spencer Reid was at a loss and he didn't like it.

He didn't like feeling the tears burn the back of his eyes, didn't like knowing that this was out of his hands, didn't like not feeling in control. Hated the fact that the upper echelon dictated where they would go without giving regards to how the people who they forced to move felt or how those that were left behind felt.

"Reid," came Garcia's voice from beside him.

Having seen the lights still on in the bullpen Penelope went to see who was left behind. To her surprise Reid sat at his desk staring out in space. She could tell by the slump of his shoulders that something bothered him, but then JJ's departure bothered everyone.

Stepping lightly, having taking her heels off and replaced them with bright orange flip flops, she proceed across the way to stand behind him watching his body language then called out to him.

Surprised someone else was still there Reid spun around seeing the curiosity in Garcia's eyes.

"Burning the midnight oil boy genius? Isn't that Hotch or Morgan's job?" she teased good naturedly.

But Reid didn't laugh didn't seem to understand what she meant. "There's no oil here Garcia we use electricity now."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "I know that sugar plum I was just sayin' that you're here awful late when everyone else has gone home. Normally you beat them having finished you paperwork the fastest my super genius."

Reid just shrugged his shoulders turning back to his desk without another word.

"Spencer," Penelope called resting a hand on his thin shoulder. "It's ok to feel honey bun we'll all miss her."

"But why did they have to take her?" he asked tears choking his voice making him curse his weakness wishing to be more like Hotch or Morgan.

"It was out of our hands love bug nothing we could do about it," she responded feeling the subtle shake. "You know you don't have to hold it in."

"I can't let it out either."

"And why not? You're not made of steel nor have a stone heart sugar we all need a release."

Spencer shook his head shaking off the hand on his shoulder. "I should."

"No G-man you shouldn't," Penelope stated a touch of harshness in her voice. "You don't have to hold everything in nor close yourself off to everyone around you it's not health. You of all people should know that."

"What are we going to do?" he asked turning to face Penelope.

She pulled the computer chair from the next desk and sat down in front of him. "We go on Spencer. That's what JJ would want. No we don't forget her nor replace her. We just move forward keeping in touch whenever possible."

"The odds that we'll be successful are slim Penelope," Reid began wiping at moisture falling from his eyes. "Statically speaking seventy percent most of the time jobs and personal life get in the way and they lose touch for years if they ever reconnect at all."

"Then we fight to not have that happen," Penelope offered giving him a tentative smile.

Reid lowered his head, "I didn't get to tell her," he mumbled.

"Tell her what sweetheart?"

"What she means to me, how her friendship and support has meant the world to me. I didn't have that growing up but with the team it felt like a real family."

"Will still feel like that Spencer even with JJ gone from here she won't be gone from our lives or hearts."

"Can you be certain?" he asked wearily.

Penelope lowered her eyes for a second, then looked back up at him. "No I can't Reid no one can, but we can do our best and not lose sight of what's important." Penelope saw him nod and purposed an idea, "What would you say to coming over to my place watch some movies, eat junk food and just veg out?"

"Do have you any _Hershey kisses_?" Reid asked eyes bright with unshed tears and emotions.

"I've got all kinds of junk food G-man," she responded with big smile.

"Twizzlers to baby girl," Derek's deep timber called from the glass doors.

"For you my chocolate God I have everything," she flirted back. "What changed hot stuff I thought you were going clubbing?"

"Didn't feel like it woman. Now you two comin'?" Derek answered walking backwards towards the glass doors.

"Yea, yea keep your shirt on handsome we're comin'," Penelope shot back then thought about it a second. "On second thought take the shirt off it'd make everything more enjoyable."

Derek just shook his head while existing but said nothing.

Reid rose from his chair gathering his things feeling rather than hearing Penelope do the same.

"You know you don't have to invite me Penelope."

"None sense honey bun your coming weather you like it or not. Now move those cute buns of yours so we can leave."

He turned seeing the genuine tenderness in her eyes and before he knew what was happening she enveloped his body in a tight hug speaking into his chest. "We'll all miss her Spencer, but we still have each other."

Without hesitation Spencer wrapped his arms around her giving back the embrace. "I know and thank you."

"That's what I'm here for sugar," Penelope answered pulling back to stare up into his eyes.

"We," he cleared his throat, not understanding these new feelings coursing through him, "better get a move on before Morgan comes back."

"Right let's go," she returned pulling away, yet feeling benefit of his warmth and strong embrace.

Taking the bright pink leather lab top bag out of her hands Reid motioned for her to move forward the pair leaving behind so many memories both good and bad but not each other and not the rest of their little dysfunctional family.

The End…


End file.
